


Lightening

by notimmortal



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But not super science, Confessions of love, Fluff, Sherlock Loves John, Short, vague science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notimmortal/pseuds/notimmortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightening occurs in 3 places: between the ground and a cloud, between 2 clouds, and inside a singular cloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightening

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the heavy rains in the Chicagoland area tonight. Lots of lightening, which reminded me of my middle school science class and our weather unit. This was the result

_Lightening occurs in 3 places: between the ground and a cloud, between 2 clouds, and inside a singular cloud._

 

_While is is fact, there is a lesser known, less obvious place that lightening occurs: between you and me._

 

_When we met, I felt literal sparks, though I didn't realize what that meant at the time. Every case left me feeling electrified, shock running through me as I found myself falling in love with you._

 

_Of course, I'd never tell you this. You're quite content with how are relationship functions at the current juncture. Not to mention the fact that you only recently ended things with Mary. No, it would be rude to mention it. But I have loved you since the start, John Watson. My strike of lightening. My spark._

 

John stared at the words on the screen, words he was obviously not meant to have read. He could feel his heart racing as if he had been struck by some lightening of his own. Sherlock loved him. 

"He loves me," John whispers out into the empty flat. He should've realized this sooner. Sherlock has died for him, has killed for him. He planned his whole bloody wedding. "That must have killed him," John mumbled, realizing the cruelties of his actions.

 

The silence was suddenly broken by the sound of Sherlock's voice. "John, my brother is going to be stopping by about a case, which we needn't-" Sherlock froze, eyes widening as he noticed his computer, open on the table in front of John. "John?"

 

"My computer was dead and you usually just take mine so I assumed it would be okay. I didn't-"

 

"Did you read it?" Sherlock asked, his voice quiet and shakey. John couldn't find his voice, so he simply nodded. "I suppose you'll be leaving, then? I can have Mycroft put you up in a hotel-"

 

"Did you mean it?" John blurted out, unsure of why he was asking this. There was no way it wasn't what Sherlock meant, judging by the forlorn expression on his face.

 

"Of course I did. You must realize, John..."

 

"Come here, you daft git," John said, pulling Sherlock into his arms. John felt an undeniable, tingling warmth flood through his system. "Like lightening, you said, right?"

 

"Like lightening," Sherlock echoed, arms tightening around John. "Does this mean you'll stay?"

 

John pulled back just enough to give Sherlock a soft kiss. "Of course, you madman. I'd be lost without my detective."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos always appreciated but not necessary


End file.
